


The mystery of the makai itsuki twins

by Schadofist



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadofist/pseuds/Schadofist
Summary: a pair of supernatural twins reunite. They find themselves living their lives but wanting to help others. But their gifts causes them as much rewards as problems. together they unlock secrets as well as maintain their own





	1. The lion of the makai

{Leo's point of view}  
Introductions are in order. My name is Leo makai. I'm the owner of the makai itsuki farm. I inherited it from my grandfather after his passing. I used to live in the city working a office job . however I wasn't too happy since it got in the way of my life goal. To help others and do good where I can. So when I heard the farm needed someone to run it I took it as a opportunity for something new. Although my father wasn't too keen on it but my mom supported me.

Come around the time I came to pelican town I was met by Lewis much to my surprise he didn't seem to remember me much. Odd because this wasn't my first time although I haven't been here in years. I was also introduced to robin the carpenter who would help me upgrade my house for a price and materials. I was glad to net work. contrary to what people would believe I'm not much of a talker. Introducing myself to the town was pretty difficult but I made it happen and made a few confidants here in this small town.

Working the farm at first is brutal to say the least but I have proven to be stubborn and I was willing to make this right.not for me but to honor grandpa. Eventually people would recognize my efforts and I would become more accepted into the community. It was around a week in is where I learned Joja Mart the place I thought I escaped from was trying to turn the old community center into a storage. Lewis explained that he wanted to fix the center but funds were tight. This was my chance to help I knew it but I wanted to be discreet about it. Like a silent pray or maybe the weird phenomenons that circle around me they appeared.

The creatures known as juminos were trying to call out to me but Lewis thought I was seeing things. As he left I decided to look around seeing how I can start fixing the place up.it was then i noticed a scroll and the creatures they spoke a languange i couldn't understand but I felt like they were trying to converse with me. I went home contemplating that night on my solo mission. 

During my sleep I got weird dreams were I figure who seemed to know me told me to go to the tower south of the farm. My suspicion told me to ignore it but the letter that followed couldn't be a coincidence. This led me to meet the wizard who claimed there's something unique about me and asked where's the other . Confused I said my grandfather Apollo passed away recently so it's just me here. He then looked at me deep into my eyes as he prepared what ever was in his cauldron. He then asked me to drink a cup of it allowing me to understand the juminos and also to keep my other "secrets" sealed. I was sweating because nobody should know about my secret. He waved me off and said I can fully begin my mission here In Stardew valley.

Since I moved here I decided to befriends the shop keeper since I know I couldn't make money just off foraging and in order to help the juminos the bundles they required had friuts veggies fish and other things I will have to work towards acquiring. So seeds for the season was to start. Heading back to my farm to plant the seeds I saw Leah someone I met the night after I got to the farm and one of the first people I met. She was shocked to see someone took over but I assured her I was related to the previous owner in her words my accent gave me away that's how she knew me and Grandpa were related. 

I also joined the adventures guild. I was offered a sword from the leader as a means to defend myself from monsters. As good as my martial arts we're I knew it won't get me far when ever I go down so a sword came in handy. I also befriended the fisherman oddly enough I didnt think I would be fishing again. But here I was since I needed it for some bundles.

Fast forward Abit I feel like I made some good friends and my mission is on going.i find the festivals to be small but enjoyable! I have a barn and a coop and my green house was repaired thankfully no one who has seen it questioned how. 

But however there have been odd moments were my left eye would ache. One time I sprung out of bed like someone called me. I heard a laugh and armed myself thinking a thief was trying to get in but too my surprise no one was there a d when I went outside I saw a figure fly by and it wasn't no bird. What's else can come my way and also with the responsibilities piling up I might needs some help on the farm just to give myself breathing room. I'll cross that bridge when I get there.


	2. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present time leo has become a successful farmer and gets word of a potential guest

*3rd person POV*  
It is the final Thursday of spring and the sun has risen on the makai farm. Leo tossed out of his sleep wiping his eyes and stretching he looked to his left. Abigail his wife was still asleep light snores escaped her as he looked over her lovingly. Moving a few stray kicks he planted a kiss on her head as he got up out of his bed "well she's still out cold and Jezebel wakes up soon generally lets shower and brush my teeth." He said to himself. After performing his rituals he heard the door open Abigail still looking exhausted almost ran Into her husband. 

"Late night sweetheart" was enough to snap her to her senses. "Hi to you too lion boy" she said shifting her eye brow. Clearly looking at his toned frame Leo caught her eyes wandering "like what you see?" He says "I liked what I signed up for." She says planting a kiss on him and gathering some unknown strength pushed him out. Right then Leo heard a noise he's has become accustomed to. A babies cry. "And like that she's awake" he says heading to his daughter.

Jezebel makai had brown hair much like Abigail said she used to have and it was similar to her grandmother however Jezebel more or less took after her father. Dark skin with the same odd brown eyes as her father but a shade darker to those who would look at them. There were times when Abigail would say leo and her bond she would think he can understand her or she sensed she will grow up to be a daddy's girl and leo is milking the idea. The child stopped her crying immediately the moment Leo picked her up "morning to you princess. Let's get you some of out secret stash of apple jam shall we" Leo says to his daughter. 

Once in the kitchen Leo goes through the cupboard contain food for the baby, keeping her in his arms he takes a seat at the simple table with his note pads that either contain farming expenses or monthly agenda. As he fed his daughter he had a look at his papers as Abigail came downstairs "I figured Jezebel was with you" Abigail says "want me to take over?" She asks noticing tleo is trying to get some work done before farming "appreciate but I'm good actually can you get the mail for me? Jezebel is just about full here" Abigail nod and smiled. She loved the sight of her calm reserved husband Being a dad to their little girl.

As she went outside to check the mail she noticed one with a weird border design similar to the one his mother would send. Not wanting to read her husbands mail she took a look at the at garden and noticed the sprinklers we're getting the crops saving leo sone tine for the day. Coming out side leo walked towards his wife planting a sneaky kiss on her lips and handing Jezebel to her "farm time for me I will look at the mail later" he says walking towards the barn and coop to release the animals.

Leo enterned the coop to see Auto maker had any animal products. Now this is some quality milk I got here" he said collecting the cartons of milk. "But damn I gotta buy a second one for my second barn I can afford it but I'm dragging my heels I'm in no rush" he said to himself. Leo's animal duties continued as normal by the time he checked the clock it was 10am only "damn I'm quick today must be from Abby's Palm reading last night. Oh well let's check the mail and have a cup of tea and a snack" he said to himself

As he returned to the house he saw Abigail sitting in the couch watching the fortune network while reading a book on the dark arts while Jezebel sat down playing with number blocks. Joining his wife with his letters she looked to his direction "3hours? New record honey" she says has he sat down with a cup of tea in his hand. "Thanks to you! I guess you really motivated me" he says winking. Both shared a laugh as the TV remained on. 

"So what's your plans for the rest of the week" he asked opening a letter "well when ever jezzy is asleep I will get some sword training in or maybe catch up on the occult studies. Anything to avoid college courses." She says "yeah that's fair want me to get you a rabbits foot babe.i have no clue how rocket loses a foot and gains a new one." Leo says while reading a letter from the wizard. "Sure thing maybe I can put a curse on you if you ever get the wandering eye" she says in a playful tone. As Leo finished reading and opening the letters he noticed the off one.this one was black blue and pink with a lion and rabbit. This made his eyes widen.abigail sensing panick she looked to Leo who compossed himself quickly "something wrong?" She asked leo shook his head "n-no just a letter from someone I never heard from in a while." He said as he read that last one and destroyed it. Shaking his head he got to his feet. "I'm heading to the greenhouse and into town need anything?" He asked "naw I'm gonna play some games on your systems" she said Leo nodded "ok make sure you don't touch my file." He said tossing back on his hat.

*Leo POV*  
Damn damn damn! How did they find d out I left the city?! Also is this what's been causing aches? No matter let me tend to the gardens and green house and maybe chill with Kent for a bit. After my duties we're done I rode my horse into town there I saw Leah and decided to talk to her "Leah" I called our to her. "Leo how goes it" she says walking towards the direction of her house. "Can't complain so have you decided to do another art show?" I asked Leah put her first get on her chin "not anytime soon but I have a few projects that I'm working on. Say would you by chance be able to get some hardwood for me in the near future?" She asked "not a problem" he says both sharing words for Abit until Leah had to leave leo decided to pay kent a visit

Kent was a soldier who had returned home from the trenches. Once he returned he had trouble adjusting until I met him and we became friends.Jodi appreciated that I was his ear and someone who helped him find ways to pass the time let be fishing occasional art days with Leah or helping Gus in the saloon. Kent is a good man who needs help and that's why I'm here. I saw him walking home with vincent calling out to him he looked up to see me on my horse. "Leo. How goes it" he said patting Vincent on the head goading him to head inside his house. "I'm good just making my rounds before I have to head home" I replied. "How's the wife and kid?" He asked smirking "they are good just needed a break" I said he chucked oh I'm sure he knows that feeling. "He one day when your not too busy me and you should go fishing and maybe Jodi can whip us up a dinner. Bring the wife and kid. Her and Sam are friends too right' he offered. "Yes they are and I will toss it by them I'm sure she'll love to come over one day." I said. Kent nodded in agreement ment. After some time talking we noticed it was evening we said our good byes and I returned to the farm. 

On my way home a weird feeling crept down my back not a bad one but it got my attention ignoring it I went to the buildings to ensure the animals were safe can't risk a wolf trying to come to the farm I scared one off before and never seen it since we but I rather not get complacent. I felt the feeling again and Abigail's words rung in my head soneishe said a while back " isuggest you keep grandpa Apollo's shrine tidy I can't shake the feeling something is there" taking her words into consideration and the sun was setting I did a quick tidy around it and bowed to show respect to my grandfather and hero.

With my business done I returned home. Abigail was waiting for me with dinner ready. "hey there" I added trying to sound charming. "Hey your self!" She said deflecting my flirt. We had a seat and ate dinner Jezebel was fast a sleep and light jazz music (my favorite genre) was playing. "So how was your day" I asking breaking Abigail's focus. "Exciting I went by your grandpa shrine with Jezebel and it's like that place is sealed off. So much about this farm I love and I can't help but get a enchanted vibe from it" she says "well when I took over I promised myself I would let this place lose it's identity and not get all over there" I said taking both our plates to wash them. "and yet your farm is in the news and in magazines promoting healthy lifestyles." She said behind me hugging my back. "Yeah mom said her friends saw alcohol made on this farm at liquor stores. Not to mention marnie and I got into a partnership. I'm confident in my animal products but Marnie is untouchable." Leo said

Once the dishes were done they prepared for the night"early night by your standards" she said as we walked towards the bed "eh the final weekend harvest for the season is here I wanna take it easy." I said around now I slow done business to prepare the next season crop by getting seeds and fertilizer. As well as sell some fruit and keep the other so I can have both food and means of getting seeds for seed makers. "That's fair I suppose" Abigail said getting out my encyclopedia of demons and mythical creatures I like occult and supernatural stuff just like her but I have different reasons to learn of them. "So you meeting up with your crew at the saloon tomorrow?" I asked. "Depends if it doesn't rain. You meeting up with your crew?" She asked. "Maybe but possibly later then you. I still got stuff to do and I promised leah I would get her some materials." I said making Abigail nod. 

As Abigail put her head down I was about to sleep after muttering a mantra I heard Abigail call my name "say leo earlier you had a weird reaction to a letter you got and destroyed. What was that all about?" She asked. Crap I should have figured this would happen "hey farmer if you are gonna rip paper apart don't rip it into just two" she said holding the paper up taped together "there's no name on it but it came from the city. Is there something wrong?" She asked concerned. "No it's nothing wrong it's just I haven't spoke to this person in a while and I never thought they track me" I responded. This got Abigail attention. "Track you? So a relative is looking to speak with you? Why not write back" She asked. "I would say mostly because they are a unavoidable irritation but yes it's a relative" I said hoping she would drop it. "Oh come one Leo don't be so secretive I know your not having a affair thr least you can do is tell me about this "irritation" you call a relative. And I know it's not your father." She had me in a bind. No one has ever asked me about my family so I never said a word "this relative is my....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! You can now see how Leo is a bit and don't worry you will learn of his "secret" soon


	3. The bunny of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unexpected guess comes to pelican town. And they are here on a mission.

After noon in pelican town a train was passing by stardew valley. On it was a stowaway that snuck on train and leaped off landing on the wooden platform. Rocking a red flannel top black under shirt with ripped jeans. This girl was here on a mission and it was to locate someone.

*??? POV*  
I finally made it to what I hope was pelican town. Hoping off the train I snuck on I was in a mountain area where a building with steam was located. Stretching my legs I took in more of the area "well it definitely wasn't the desert.but damn I gotta find this place." I said slumping my bag on my shoulder. I continued south down a path until I crossed paths with a bunny. Me being easily distracted I picked it up giving it my undivided attention. "Excuse me is this what the humans call pelican town? Stardew valley?" I asked mentally "yeah this is the place. Around now the humans gather in some weird tree rock thing. Down this path to where there's a whole bunch of those things" The bunny replies mentally. I released the creature and smiled. Thank medeus for my ability to speak to animals. I wondered if he is using g that gift too. Well the rabbit was talking about buldings and maybe its the town square. But I gotta find him

Taking time to focus I used another trick of my sleeve sense and smoke him out in this town but to my surprise the forest spirits are pretty strong with cloaking but I did pick up to signatures but I couldn't determine if it was him. Damn I guess back to the original plan. I continued down ward almost losing my footing and bumped into a couple. A lady with orange hair and a dude with dark skin close to mine. "I'm so sorry" I said they just shook their heads smiling "it's ok . Are you ok you fell back really hard" the woman said. "Oh in fine. Ain't dead so that's something" I said cheerfully. I heard the man mutter to himself something like "I heard someone say that before. Not paying any mine I said my good byes because I thought that was a good idea instead of asking for directions. 

Heading more south I felt nostalgia take over me. I have been here before but my memory is fuzzy. I made it to a building with music playing . A bar in this small town is perfect. As I was walking I took in the mixed crowd of people who all must know each other but I had no idea where to began. I tried to sense him out again but I picked up another signature. I ignored it and took a breath and walked to the bar area.

To my left were two tables one with a lone brunnete girl and one with a lone older gentleman. To my right was a table with a burly man with a great beard. Farther right was a group of youth around my age. And to the south of me was a couple sharing laughs and a drink. 

 

Noticing me I saw whom I assumed was the bar maid walk up towards me. "Hello new face welcome to the saloon. I'm Emily might I start you with something to drink?" I was at lost for words I couldn't respond this girl was captivating. Her short blue hair beautiful red dress that I swear gave me a idea of her figure sweet smile and Ruby eyes bright and filled with light. "Um might you need a moment?" Please don't walk away angel. "I'm looking for the lion of the dark world" I blurted out. This caused people to look in my direction oh crap. So much for being low key. Time to recover "sorry I'm thinking of a comic book. I'm looking for someone." I said getting Emily's attention "and I been traveling for days to find them" I added "well that's a story mind telling us where you came from" Emily ask. As I was about to explain I saw a girl with purple hair approach me behind her was a male with spiky blonde hair, a male with dark hair wearing a hoodie over his head and a dark skin young woman with glasses. I told them about how I was adventuring all over the place looking for the makai itsuki farm. "What business do you have with that farm?" Emily asked. Right when i was about to answear I saw the girl with purple hair texting quick. Choosing to ignore it I found myself derailed by the question and jabbered on to Emily as if we were friends since childhood 

Understandably I spoke to Emily with more confident but every time she would smile and or compliment me I would tremble Abit. I also noticed while she walks off at times to do her job I notice she looks at me from my legs to my head as if she's examining my outfit. I didn't mind part of me was attracted to her free spirit especially when we spoke. "Am sorry I never asked your name please forgive me" Emily said. Name right I never introduced me and yet I was here chatting and garnering attention. "Oh no the fault is mine love. My name is-"  
"USAGI!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Came a voice behind me. I looked back to see the person I was looking for. And I noticed everyone was shocked to see that he knew me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. They finally meet or reunite if you will


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited. Now some explanation has to be done

*earlier that day Leo's POV*  
Man Abigail kept me up all night with questions. And now I'm exhausted. Oh well she woke up first and fed Jezebel. Gathering myself and my equipment for the morning I stepped outside to the crisp breeze but rising temperature. Abigail was playing some music while Jezebel sat beside her with my faithful partner and first roommate velguarder.

Not wanting to distract my wife and definitely not wanting to get out my harp and join her I got to work harvesting some crop. Berries, parsnip and cauliflower were my go to crop for spring. Quick to grow comes in bulk and consistent. Afterwards I let my animals out to graze and stretch their legs out while I grabbed what I can out of the auto grab machine and eggs from the coop to my surprise my ducks left some nice feather's. Eliot will love one of these. Some eggs I turned I to Mayo and some milk was gonna be turned into cheese for my cellar to age.

Finishing all my work and coming around noon shy of 1pm I remember I promised to harvest some hardwood for Leah. Getting my horse Abigail had just finished playing music and was practicing some sword work. Her form was getting better from when I remember.  
"Hey Abby I will be right back. I gotta get these to Leah" I called out on Sirus my "noble" stead. Not breaking too much focus she gave me a thumbs up. 

Heading south to Leah's cabin I heard a voice call out to me as well as a few crows caw. "The wizard might be contacting me." I guessed. At Leah's house we spoke for Abit as I handed the hardwood to her. "So any ideas for another art show?" I asked. Pouring me a glass of water she looked in thought. "Maybe in fall. If so care to give me a hand I have some more work stashed away and I would never you and Sirus to pull some if you don't mind." She said handing me a glass. Taking the glass and down the water I gave my signature smirk 'not a problem love we will be happy to help." I said "thanks Leo you're the best" she says hugging me. "Will I see you and Abigail at the bar today" she asked "her yeah me maybe might wanna have a drink after I make a few more rounds" I said

Finishing up there and saying my good byes I headed to the forest to meditate and kill a few slides to gather some more slime balls for slime eggs. Finishing there I headed home. Theheard in my head earlier did not call to me. Maybe it was my imagination. Not realizing g the time I spent in the forest I realist was lamost evening. Abigail should be home getting ready to go to the saloon. 

Walking into my house I saw Abigail prettying herself in the mirror wearing a purple flannel black undershirt with my farms symbol airsprayed in the center (she says for a farm our symbol is pretty edgy) with skinny jeans. Her hair was adjusted to show her green bow. She. "Looking nice. Trying to impress someone?" I said. "oh I heard there's a handsome farmer here.thinking i can snag him." She says winking at me with a cute gesture. Giving her a smile and a kiss I went to have a seat" I might join might not. Gonna relax for Abit" I said. "Well tuck Jezebel if you do. For the life of me I don't know how you make her sleep through the night but with me she wakes up" she says grabbing her keys. Oh if only she knew my trick. 

Time passed and I relaxed after tucking in Jezebel. After 30mins I walked outside to examine the moon it was full and seemed closer. At that moment a crow perched on my shoulder "you are needed at the tower" it said mentally.i sghed "understood" I responded. Watching the bird fly off I hopped on Sirus and headed to the tower. "You call for me?" I asked. "Yes I have sense magic being used recently and wanted to know if you were the one" I shifted my eyebrow I didn't use alot of magic. Hell nealy any to Garner attention. "No but if anything I did hear a voice earlier" I said "hmm interesting very well continue your journey and building your farm if you get answers to this then either come to me or deliver the message via crow like you usually do" he said. I nodded at my assignment "very well that will be all leo thank you." He said bowing I bowed in return. As I made it to Sirius I received a text from Abby "come to the saloon. We have a problem and your the solution." After I finished reading I returned home to ensure Jezebel's safe and then rused to the saloon

Once at the saloon I noticed people were gathered around the bar. A rare sight. Noticing Leah and Kent I nodded at them. Noticing a new person and the cause for the loud conversation. She was dark skin wearing a flannel jacket wrap around her waist with many features that resembled me. Uh oh oh no oh crap 

"USAGI! What the hell are you doing here!?" I screamed  
Turning around with a cheeky smile. "LEO! I been looking all over for you!" She screamed running and hugging me. Everyone was shocked. Obviously because some stranger is here and was a associate of mine. "Leo. Do you know this girl?" Emily asked. Well I saw this coming and in order to get rid of any suspicion I had to come clean. But first "get off me!" I shout shoving Usagi off me abruptly and clearing my throat and fixing my hat "I suppose I owe a explanation. Everyone this girl is usagi makai my -

*Flash back*  
"Sister? You have a sister!? Abigail said rasig her head out of the bed. I sighed. I now knew this wasn't gonna drop."why never talk about her? You guys aren't close?" She asked. "We're inseparable. It's just no one has ever asked me about my family so i never spoke of it" All wide eyes she continued to pester me with questions. " So tell me about her. What's she like? Does she like dark arts like us? More importantly what's her name?" She was literally full of energy for no reason over someone she never knew until just now. "Let me guess. Her name is Pisces? Or kitten" She asked I chuckled and nodded at the subtle jab out me. " Her name is usagi the bunny of the moon. Let's leave it at that" I said exhausted. "No Leo tell me more! Whose older? What's her favorite color? Whose the better gamer." Fed up I decided to answer her questions. "We are twins. Red and I'm the better one no doubt about it and she plays this stupid harp as well as me but I'm a better drummer but she's a one woman wind instrument army" I said tossing my head to other side of my bed avoiding I contact. "Leo I have to meet her!" "You just might honey" I responded putting myself to sleep. *End flash back**Abigail POV* Poor leo was bombarded by looks of shock. Nobody would have figured out this kind but secretive and reserved farmer would have had a sister so different from him and yet. I can see the similarities. The dark colors scheme in their clothing tall build well leo was tall. Usagi appeared to be shorter but made up her height with her long legs. deep brown almost looking like red eyes and even having a similar grin it was kinda like looking at a reverse gender mirror. "So this is where you been all this time" she said now breaking the silence crossing her arms "what would you expect I hated the city" Leo said mimicking the gesture. I looked over to Maru and my crew and they seemed to have the same idea as me. They are basically the same person but usagi didn't appear to have his accent. "Where did you disappear to dear sister?" Leo asked. I feel like they are hostike but not hostile at the same time. Turning to Maru i asked "is it normal to look hostile but friendly to a sibling?" She nodded. "Overall are you done galavanting without a leash? Also how on Earth did you get here?" He asked keeping his cheeky grin. I sensed mind games. "This is a big world dear brother. And I snuck on a train I been traveling for 3 days!" She said a little too proud "I am not surprised....." Leo said dryly rolling his eyes with a deep sigh. Within a second he hugged his sister from what looked tightly "all and all I'm glad to see you again sis" Leo said. "Likewise brother" usagi said returning the hug. Everyone be gan to go aww prompting leo to tell people to be quiet.i rolled my eyes Leo's always been like that. Lewis walked over to the twins "I am glad you are here to visit Ms. Usagi." He said being the mayor i supposed he felt he had to make a impression. "Likewise it's great to see you again." She said. "Again?" He asked I was curious too leo once mentioned he has been here before but I don't recall meeting him. "Oh you don't remeber? Then again we we're at our grandfather's farm as kids" she said. Lewis nodded "all the same we are happy to have you" he said. It was my turn to cut in "it's a pleasure to meet you officially." I said trying to sound ladylike knowing my friends were giggling. Usagi seemed to be eyeing me obviously I was a stranger "oh hello yes likewise" she said I'm not sure if she knew but I heard the accent. "Oh usagi I almost forgot. This is Abigail. My wife." Leo said.usagi's eye went wide "wife!? Like married building a future wife!? A woman who lives in the same house as you but is not a blood relative wife!" She asked this gotta a few chuckles from her brother and his friends "yes all of that" I jumped in offering my hand for a shake. "Oh my God leo she's amazing!" She said grabbing my hand in a firm shake and clapping it between her two hands. "Oh stop" I said. I half expected a bit of awkwardness but she was really chilled. She was so much better then what I expected. I expected hostility due to me being with him. Or some sisterly protective nature. Over time we had a few drinks some people ended up going home. "Oh bother you didn't get to Introduce yourself fully to everyone." Leo said. "Worry not. There's tomorrow. Speaking of which. Why not stay at the house?" I said. I figured she would want to go home and get cleaned up and even get some clean clothes. She could easily fit into my clothes or leos. "She likes animals she can sleep in the barn." Leo said grinning taking a shot with Leah kent and Shane. "Leo!" I said. The twins giggled. "I would. His main cow Io is every cuddly" Leah added "then he can sleep with them!" I said. Leo shifted his eyebrow. "Let's call it a night and head to the house. We have so much to talk about! So many juicy secrets about Leo I'm sure you can tell me" I said. Usagi's face lit up. Leo's darkened "don't you dare bunny" he said to his sister. Both giggling we got up "leo is Sirus here?" I asked. "Yeah he is" he responded. "We're taking him" I said. "You can't ride horse back to save your life" he said. He wasn't gonna make this easy. " I can" usagi interfered. "Nope not happening your not taking my horse" Leo said. Time to play this card "fine you leave me no choice" I said standing up walking to him. I never done stuff like this so i think I look ridiculous. "Leo~" I dragged his name out slowly. Putting on a what I thought was a seductive smile I leaned Abit putting one finger under his chin aa if I was bringing him to me and twirled a few stray locks of hair with my other hand. Leo didn't seem fazed instead he appeared confused.i didnt care I had to nakr sure his eyes were on me. I kept up eye contact and watched his eyebrow shift looking left to right periodically not a single word from me though. A minute or two he finally cracked "what is that supposed to do?" He asked. "Distract you." I said plainly. Realizing usagi had left the build and heard Sirius he jumped to reality. "Love you have fun!" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and ran out saying my goodbyes to everyone in the saloon. Joining usagi I was surprised to see Sirus so calm with her. Perhaps he knew she was family some how. "Right onward to home will leo be alright" she asked "oh he might just hang at the saloon with his friends and be home later." I said. And like that we headed home. There was so much I wanted to know about my sister in-law. I think no I know we will get along just fine 


	5. The lion and the rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and usagi discuss farm matters and a few personal ones

*Leo's POV*  
Well that happened. My wife and sister just gave me the slip and took my horse. I was just standing there realizing that I fell for possibly one of the oldest tricks in the book. I blinked once. Blinked twice and looked to my friends Kent Leah Shane and Emily who were cackling at my reaction  
"Haha very funny!" I said annoyed.  
"I can't believe you fell for that" Leah said almost in tears over her drink.  
"Hey for what it's worth I wager that was her first time playing that game with you." Kent said obviously.  
I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the table.  
"So that's your sister.... Wow" Emily said. Walking towards me with a drink.  
"Yep that's her my twin sister. A nuisance" I said taking a sip.  
"Oh she ain't that bad kiddo. Just more out there." I heard Pam say as she was getting ready to leave.  
Sighing I decided I should hang out with my friends and enjoy the freedom.  
"On that note are you ok with your sister and wife being alone. What if something goes south?" Leah asked.  
"Trust me if you can get along with me then you can get along with usagi... Or tolerate her. Also I trust her" I said not revealing too much. I just hope usagi didn't reveal things I don't want Abby knowing.

The night went on as usual Fridays go a few laughs drinks and home time. We decided to help Gus and Emily clean before leave that way we can walk Emily home and I can see Leah and shane off before heading home myself. I'm sure she'll be fine but it's a habit I'm not a fan of my female friends being out by themselves too late especially since she lives close to wolves hope that pack isnt bothering her. After out goodbyes and hug I went home. Luckly i was right there and I made it straight to my house no problem no crows or wolves and the spirits seem pleased yet confused. Perhaps they sense usagi and thought she was me.

As I approached my house I noticed that the lights was one I figured they might have passed out without turning off the lights. With the right mindset usagi can talk someone to death. I know as much me and her used to pull all nighters drinking tea/coffee reading comics or manga playing videogames anything. I smiled at the memories.  
"Grandpa hope you don't mind if I share the responsibilities with my sister if she accepts" I said out loud. As I prepared the house I felt like I was being watched. I looked in one direction then the other. Thinking it was my imagination I entered my home .

"Mmm hmm someone has made herself at home I see. Kettles been used and they are passed out on the couch." I said observing the scene. The layed unconscious on both sides of the couch. Most likely been a while. I figured as much. Looking around I saw the mugs on the ground and two wine glasses.  
"Sweet medeus and Yoba in that order usagi if you touched the shipments I'll send you to grandpa i swear!" I said quietly. I sighed of relife knowing it wasn't one to be shipped for money but to send home. Mom will understand hopefully.  
"Look at you two I guess I should put you guys to bed." I said picking up Abigail first. Carrying her bridal style I layed her what she said her side of the bed and went to put usagi on my side.  
"You can share the bed once....don't get too comfy" I said mentally. Not in the mindset to tidy up I decided to join my toddler upstairs and grab some shut eye  
"Mind if I sleep here?" I said to my daughters sleeping form. Laying down beside her I felt her curl around me. Knowing I have trouble sleeping at times I utter the word "dormina" and like that I was out cold.

*Usagi POV* (The next day)  
The sun rays peered through the windows almost waking me. I layed down in what felt more comfy the chair I swore I was in the night before. At the moment I heard the slight noise of a chimd faintly from what I guess was the baby monitor.  
I opened my eyes slowly to a sight of purple locks and a arm around me. Uh oh. As soon as I jolted up I saw her adjust herself up groaning and clutching her head.  
"Ugh damn me and my bad alcohol tolerance" I heard her moan poor thing.  
Giving her some time to collect herself her eyes were still closed looking like she has the worst headache ever.  
"Leo!" She called "can you get me a glass of water and see if Jezebel is up?" She didn't realize leo wasn't in the bed yet. I decided to have fun.  
"Sure babe" I responded mimicking Leo's voice.  
She shifted her eyebrows and looked to her right to see me in her bed under the blankets.  
"What the!" She shouted mouth wide open.  
"You were amazing!" I said milking her shocked reaction.  
"What no we I swore we were in the living room. How did we end up here!?" Her pale face turned beet red and I was loving it.  
"Leo must have brought us." I said calming her down.  
"Then where's leo?" She said "I hear Jezebel."  
soon after she shuffled out of bed heading up stairs to see if leo is there. I followed behind due to my concern for my niece.

To our suprise she was in bed tapping Leo in attempts to wake him up. "Up and at em cutie! You have to show your sister around" she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Leo stirred from the contact on his face and groaned. A second later he was awake. This caused Jezebel to squeal and latch on to him. "Man jezzy your grabby today." He said opening his eyes to his affectionate child. "Okay you let's giving these teth a good scrubby!" Abigail said picking up Jezebel up and walking. Towards the bathroom. "Be right there!" I said following "i gotta get cleaned up and get my clothes washed." After washing up and helping Abigail with Jezebel i looked around for my brother. "Where's leo? I gotta see the farm and get a change of clothes" i said. "Most likely in the cellar he starts his morning doing that now then washes up." Abigail explained. I stayed in a towel after washing up and needed some clothing looking around i saw what is assumed was his dresser. "Is that one his?" I asked. Abigail nodded while feeding Jezebel some cereal. Taking a look i found a sleeveless button up most likely custom made and checkef the bottom drawer for pants knowinf Leo it would be there. Bot surprisingly i found shorts thank God. The clothes will be baggy but i will make do. Summer is starting and it's getting hot.

 

At that moment leo walked in obviously shocked to see me in his clothes. "Why am i not surprised. You just couldn't wear Abby's clothes." He said crossing his arms. He was in a towel obviously just showered. "Do you mind i have to get dressed!" He said. "Eh what are you hiding that is haven't seen we used to bathe together" i said. "Fair enough" he said walking to the dresser picking similar outfit to mine but jeans instead. "Still not confident in your leg bro?" I asked. "Old habits" he said putting on the jeans behind me. As we exited the room Abby had Jezebel sitting down while she prepared some tea for leo and some crab cakes. "Here you are. Tea the for jazz lion and coffee for the punk rock bunny" she said handing us mugs. After a few minutes of eating me and Abigail stared at each other exchanging giggles this made Leo raise his eyebrow in concern. I'm glad to see that habit hasn't died off. "So usagi are you sure you just wanna be thrusted on to the farm like this?  I mean you can just watch Leo do his thing and help out later." She asked "I'm confident she'll be fine she can adapt as quickly as i can" Leo said taking a sip. "Yeah definitely also watch me and leo can get stuff done in record time. Just let today be practice to get the groove of things and then watch me work!" I said . Leo put his hand up for a high five. We still have that twin power. "What about your hair do you need like a scrunchy or a tie?" She asked. I pondered for Abit and came to a conclusion. "I need a tie my hair is curlier then his and i will borrow one of his hats." I said. "That's fair" she said getting up to go to her room. A few minutes we tied my hair back and put on the hat. Leos clothes were baggy on me and to say the least but made it easy for wind to pass through.

as we walked out the door to farm we noticed Abigail laughing. "Something funny missy" he asked. "You guys... Just look too too much like twins!" She said. We did a once over and saw it too.shrugfing it off we were out the door. Some time has past and Leo showed me the ropes. I met the animals saw the green house and the main garden watered the crops threw some on him because i could. Incidentally the auto grab machine was malfunctioning so to be safe we had to milk the cows and goats. That too was fun! "Your a natural sis! This is a record for me it's not even noon yet!" He said as we wrapped out morning farm chores. "Yeah Abigail said you work fast so to see that we can get this done that quickly helps that you can do what ever it is you have to do out in town or spend time with Jezebel" i said leaning against the barn taking a sip out of Leo's canteen. "Speaking of Abby.." he said eyes darkening. Within a moment i found myself at the blade end of his sickle. I knew this conversation was coming.

"What did you tell her last night!?" He asked.

"Oh what do you mean?" I said playing stupid

"I can see you didn't tell her about our "gifts" but what did you tell her about me!" He said. So he's not too concerned about Abigail knowing about our powers but embarrassed about childhood stories?

"Oh i told her all the juicy one's and i brought pictures" i said.

"You what!?" He screamed trying to keep his voice down so Abby might not hear the shout.

"Oh relax we just had coffee and wine and spoke Abit you came up but bearly. I wanted to know about my her!" I said

*FLASHBACK* (night before)

I never really rode horses alot but with this technique of mine i gained his trust. The horse says his name is Sirus. I figured as much. Sirus was laid back and seemed to not mind me. He said i reminded him of leo and since Abigail was with me he knew i could be trusted. "You sure lion isn't gonna mind?" He asked not breaking our mental link. Interesting he refers leo to a lion "Oh he knows how i am and besides you complied" i said. "Dont feed me to the wolves human. I usually play pranks on him but this was your idea" he countered We made it to the farm and Sirus dropped us at his Stable Which was a few steps from the porch. Dismounting i nuzzled his head and took in the surrounding.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." I said looking around. I sense the spirits activity. Feeling relaxed.

"Something wrong" she said looking at me. A tear fell from my eye.

"I just haven't been here in so long last time we were here he was at the door to greet us with a smile on his face and grandma would be there too." I said wiping my eye. Abigail looked on. 

"Come-on let's get you inside." She said leading me into the house. The house although renovated retained it's initial design. I looked around and saw a couple of pictures of grandpa mom and some art. I felt like someone was here.

"What's up Stairs" i asked.

"Our daughter." Abigail said

"Daughter!?" had to contain my excitement. "Yes would you like to see her?" She asked. I nodded heavily. I couldn't believe i have a niece. Following Abigail upstairs i saw their child sleeping heavily.mixed skin but on the dark side. Just black curly brown hair like me and her father. She was too pure for me.

"This is Jezebel" Abigail said stroking her daughter head. I loved her already! After a while we set up a kettle some tea and sat on the couch all the while sneaking into Leo's stash of wine. Im sure he wouldn't mind. I was still in some form of shock to see that Leo my brother was married and here i was speaking with his wife sharing jokes and talking about music.

"I just gotta say Abigail. You are just amazing!" I said taking sips of my coffee.  
"Likewise usagi!" She said  
"Also not gonna lie i thought your hair was naturally purple." I said feeling her locks "Nope i am a brunnete like my grandmother. "I can't see that no offense tee hee" "None taken. Leo actually said the same thing once "Speaking of Leo can i ask you something?" I asked.  
"Sure" she said.  
"How did you and my brother meet? How did he sweep you off your feet?" I asked.

I watched her ponder as if reminiscing  
"Well i meet him like a day after he moved in. He was so mysterious and a bit scrawnier back then. Over time we had conversations things had happen with me and he was there. To be honest i was kinda scared of rejection but thanks to a friend i was able to get him before someone else did." She said  
"Any idea who the "someone else" would be?" I said intrigued. She shook her head.  
"Well at first i had my suspicion that him and Leah. You met her at the bar were a thing but only to learn that they are just really close." She said taking another sip of coffee.  
"That makes sense i should take note of meeting his friends to thank them for watching over him in my stead.... And to apologise for the suffering as well I'm sure some has seen his sarcastic and cheeky remarks" i said. Abigail giggled.  
"Yeah after he opened up more he showed how he is very polite and well spoken but a cheeky sarcastic quip master" she said looking around almost mimicking our eyebrow shift and subtle annoyed face. She has been near him too much.  
"I apologise for that." I said tapping her shoulder  
"I love him regardless even if he's still secretive" she said.  
"Yeah he's like that. Hell when we were kids he Leah hid behind mom or always stuck with me or stayed home playing games and reading comics." I said opening the bottle of wine.  
"Didn't he have friends? I mean hes not too social but he does have decent social skills for a introvert." She asked  
"Oh yeah he did but he chose to stay by me or mom since he can be himself around us without judgment and do things that most kids can't do." I said.  
"Like put his hand in a open fire and heal within a day?" She asked.  
My eybrow shifted at that line. Does she know about our powers no i don't think he would tell so i will wait for him to tell her.  
"Yeah Leo's very flame retardant. Burns don't last long on him." I explained  
"And do you guys have pets? I see leo talk to his Animals like he understands them." She asked. She definitely didn't know what we are.  
"Our uncle is a zoo keeper so he learned to understand animals from interaction. And also he is their owner I'm sure Leo has figured out their personalities. Animals are smarter then we take em for. And ti answer your previous question yes we have two cats at home." I said.  
"Man i wanted a cat but my dad is allergic to almost everything! And i thought leo hates cats." She said  
"Oh he does but he has a soft spot for these ones"  
"So much i wanna understand about him but he is so closed off. I guess he didn't trust easily growing up?"  
"he's been like that to protect himself from head aches. Also he's not gonna out right say things of his past. You gotta ask him."  
"That's fair especially since i learned of your existence just yesterday. But then i feel like he was gonna mention you in the past but we get side tracked." She said.  
"Most likely the case also if it were up to him. He would never have mentioned me again" i said giggling.  
"Yeah he called you a damn what was it.. "unavoidable irritation" yeah that" she said. The alcohol was catching up to us damn leo makes some strong stuff.  
"Of course that little bastard did." I said "hey look at this" i said reaching out of mt suit case i pulled some photos books.  
"What are those?" She asked.  
"Class photos!" I began showing her pics of me and leo in elementary school.  
"Leo had braces!?" She said lauging  
"Oh yeah i did too but he took his out early while i rocked then!" I said turning pages.  
"Do you have pictures of when he dyed his hair?" She asked.  
"I sure do!" I said showing her the pic of his small beard dmand his hair dyed pink.  
"That looks good on him!" She said "who dyed it"  
"I did" i said.  
"Nice I'm impressed" she said.  
We continued drinking and talking about or past and embarrassing stories of our lion  
*Flash back ends* (Leo's POV)

"I'm gonna kill you!' i shouted. Oh she went to far!  
"Oh relax! We are bonding!" She said innocently!  
"Bullshit! You did not have to share those!" I said  
"Like you were gonna tell her?"  
"Well played"  
I removed the sickle from her neck damn i was gonna make her pay dearly for this. Bow i know Abigail won't let any of her new knowledge go.  
"In all fairness I'm surprised you haven't told her that about our knowledge of sorcery. I mean you have a spirit board in the cellar."  
"That's hers and besides i can talk to the forest spirits Abit. I don't need to converse with the dead" i said putting the sickle away crossing my arms.  
"True but you should tell her."  
"Not yet. Too risky. Especially for Jezebel."  
"Your right.funny when i got here i tried sensing you out but in picked up other signatures here. Must have been my imagination since the only time we used that trick was to detect mom when we were kids staying up". She said following behind me.

We wrapped things up and headed back to the house to have a break before we figure out our plan for summer and usagi's living arrangements.  
"I opt for a cabin. preferably by where the season crops are." She said.  
Why not just ask robin to make a room here for you to stay here" Abigail asked  
"Well i can still get a key to get in the house especially to share a meal with you guys and more importantly. I do not want to be in The same building as you guys when you.. you know" she said  
"Know what?" I asked  
"You know...Barry whitus candle lighting. Girl excitus!" She said. Abigail blushed she caught in to the implications and i shook my head.  
"That's fair. I will talk to robin and get that ready for yeah and get you a set of keys for this house. I guess for meetings and conversations between us we can have them here. Or on the porch. I guess i can let you in on the farm politics." I said standing up  
"Oh usagi what's your plan for today" Abigail said feeding Jezebel her lunch.  
"Perhaps go into town maybe meet the town's people."  
"Good idea. I wish i can come but I'm gonna stay home get that laundry done maybe game abit." Abigail said.  
"Its okay i will be fine. Sides i can find Leo if anything."  
"That's true. I suggest start south of here. There's a barn we are in a little partnership with here. And I'm close with them. And Leah's cottage is there to. You can start with them" i said.  
"Noted i remember Leah!" Usagi said standing up giving herself a light stretch.  
"also be careful running around dressed like me. Don't wanna confuse people." I added. After wards was out the door on my way to robin. Making sure i was out of sight i closeimy eyes and focused my mind  
Leo: usagi can you hear me?

Usagi: yeah. It's been so long since we did this

Leo: yeah! Well cell reception here sucks so if you need to contact me well like old times we can do this.

Usagi: got it also send me Abigail's number i will need that in Case

Leo: got it! I will let you explore around. I gotta show you something a little later. Oh and sis.

Usagi: yeah bro?

Leo: i know i said it yesterday but ... Welcome home.  
Like that i shut the mental link and went along my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you are starting to see some of their abilities. Sorry if it dragged to long

**Author's Note:**

> This is Leo's introductory to his first year in the town. More is to be u covered about his secrets. Stay tuned if you are curious


End file.
